Over My Head
by Chrysoberyl
Summary: The scene between Chihiro and Haku when she finds a way back into the spirit world... Warning: swearing


* * *

** Over My Head **

The entrance to the spirit world was like something out of a dream, and Chihiro had dreamed of it every night for the past 16 years. She gulped, running a hand across the smooth head of the statue that guarded the entrance of the tunnel – it was exactly how she remembered it. But smaller. She had, after all, been a mere 10 years of age the last and only time she'd been here. The cracks around the entrance crumbled under her finger tips as she stepped inside, signing as the wind pulled her into the darkness. She closed her eyes, trusting her feet to take her to her destination.

The grass spilled over the top of her sandals, barely touching the tips of her toes. She opened her eyes with a smile. Home. She was home. The wide open fields of the spirit world welcomed her with open arms and she danced forward, giggling like the 10 year old girl she once was.

"Haku!" She cried, climbing over the rocks that would soon be a river once the last of the sun's rays disappeared. Her knee grazed across the top of one of the boulders, smearing blood across her leg. But she didn't notice. Her dress caught the tip of a rock, tearing a good few inches up her leg. She didn't care.

She was home. She was home.

"Haku!" She laughed as she ran past the shops, ignoring the wisps of shadows collecting under the glowing red lanterns. The food smelt so good and she remembered her parents gorging themselves like glutinous pigs until they became just that. She remembered running off, finding the bridge with the train steaming underneath and meeting –

"Haku!" She flung herself in his arms, his strong, masculine arms that belonged not to a boy but to a man. He'd grown, much like she had, and he looked –

"Sen!" He laughed, spinning her around as she clung to him, "I mean, Chihiro! You came back!"

"I missed you" She smiled through her tears that flowed freely down her face, "Haku, you've changed!"

"So have you" He grinned, brushing back a curl of the deepest auburn from her face, "You're beautiful"

"Haku, I'm back. I'm back for good"

"I'm glad" He said softly, wiping away her tears. But his hand lingered on her cheek, cupping it gently.

"Where's Rin?" She blushed, feeling as if her heart was about to swell and explode under his gaze, "And Kamajii? And Zeniba? And Boh? And -"

"Slow down!" He laughed, pushing back her hair once more, "They're inside, waiting for you. We knew you'd return someday"

"What about Yubaba?"

"She left a long time again" Haku smiled gently, his hand dropping to her chin to pry her face back to his once more, "Chihiro, you have no idea how much I missed you"

"I missed you too, Haku" She whispered, feeling the tears spring back to her eyes, "I don't ever want to leave you again"

"I love you, Chihiro" He sighed, drawing her face to his, his thumb resting gently under her lip,

"Haku, I-"

""

""

"**NO!**" Chihiro screamed, thrashing against the restraints that held her against the chair. "_**LET ME GO BACK! I NEED HIM!**_"

"_Doctor, her blood pressure's rising, it's not working!"_

"Chihiro, calm down" The doctor tried to push her arm down to the chair but she flung it off, writhing about under the straps.

"**GIVE HIM BACK TO ME!!! **_**GET THE FUCK AWAY**_!"

"_She's out of control"_

"Chihiro, it's for you own good" The doctor said through gritted teeth as three members of his team held her still.

"**NO**!" She shrieked, feeling the slightest pin prick against her arm, "**LET ME GO! I NEED HIM**!"

"Blood pressure's dropping"

"_**Please…**_" She sobbed, her body falling limp as the contents of the dosage seeped through her body, "_**Let me go back. Don't take him away**_"

"Chihiro" She felt the doctor's hand against her forehead, his fingers stroking the tiny strands of shaven hair at the top of her head, "He doesn't exist. He never existed"

"Nooo" She wept, her voice nothing more then a drawn out whisper, "I love him. I love him"

"Let him go, Chihiro"

"No…" She sighed, her vision blurring as her eyelids drooped, "no…"  
.

**End**

* * *

_Just an idea that came to mind about half an hour ago. There's probably a thousand mistakes in here so SORRY!!!_

Anyway, hope you enjoyed!

Blessed Be,

_**Chrysoberyl**_


End file.
